I Gave You All
by musicallygleek235
Summary: now as Rachel Berry entered William McKinley High School, she wished she'd just fallowed her instincts. By elasticowl and musicallygleek235. WARNING: includes Rape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So on twitter, we have this amazing little rpg family. We'd been just joking around with everyone's fanfiction stories, saying stupid storylines. Well one day I (musicallygleek235) suggested that Cassidy (elasticowl) should actually write her fic she'd had basically written on twitter, and we decided to co-write. This is what happened. **

**Dedicated to: all of Cassidy and Julia's RPG family; Sara, Lily, Izzy, Meg, Beth, Tiff, Colette, Emily, who have been dying waiting for this. **

It was a cold day in October. Wind whipped through the trees as Rachel Berry walked from Finn Hudson's car to get sheet music they'd left in the WMHS choir room.

"I'll just run in real quick, Finn. Just keep the car running so I don't freeze when I come back." She said reassuringly, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before stepping out of the car. Tightening her pink jacket, she took the first tentative step toward the school. Secretly, Rachel hadn't wanted to go back into the school at all. She was a bit psychic, and had a bad feeling as soon as she woke up. Of course, she put it off and did her normal morning routine, but now as Rachel Berry entered William McKinley High School, she wished she'd just fallowed her instincts.

…

Will Schuester groaned, taking another swig of his booze. Seeing that engagement ring on Emma's finger had been the final straw. She was better and getting married to Carl Howell. She was going Mrs. Emma Howell. He shrunk down next to the piano and threw the bottle against the wall of the choir room. It shattered, glass spewing next to the 3 other empty bottles. Will wasn't one to get drunk, especially in his schools choir room, but this was the only exception. He'd let Emma slip right through his hands when he had her. And Will had no one to blame but himself.

Rachel slowly opened the door to the choir room stepped in. She saw the sheet music to _Word Of Your Body _from Spring Awakening, that she and Finn were going to sing, laying on the piano. She tip-toed over to it, feeling as if someone was watching her. Just as Rachel grabbed the papers, she felt cold fingers wrap around her ankle. Screaming, she felt herself being pulled to the cold floor of the choir room, her eyes meeting Mr. Schuester's cold ones.  
"W-what are you doing Mr. Schue? Get off of me!" She yelled as Will climbed upon Rachel.

"Shhh" he muttered. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and saw the empty bottles lined up through her tears. She pushed and kicked, but in the end Will won. The worst part was that when he was, done, he passed out. She crawled out from beneath him and into a corner. Rachel's clothes were ripped, and she was bleeding from being thrown around like a rag doll.

Curling up into a small ball, Rachel Berry cried in the corner of the choir room, only a few feet away from her previous favorite teacher.

…

Finn sighed, running his hands through his hair. Rachel was supposed to only take a minute or two, but she'd been gone for 10 minutes. Deciding to ignore Rachel, he turned off the car and ran into the school. Finn ran through the big doors and straight to the choir. Surprisingly, the door was shut. When he went to open it, he found that something was blocking it. That's when he got really worried. Jamming his shoulder into the door, Finn busted in. He stumbled in and then fell over a body.

"Rachel?" He yelled, standing up and seeing Mr. Schuester laying on the floor. Rachel whimpered in the corner and he spun around. Finn was shocked to see Rachel in the corner. Her clothes were ragged and torn, and she was bleeding. Instinctively, he ran up over to her, but she flinched away and started crying harder.

"Rachel? Rach, it's me, Finn. What happened to you?" Finn whispered as he crouched down to her level. Rachel looked up at him, looking into his eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and started crying even harder than before. He sat down and pulled Rachel onto his lap, trying to figure out what happened while comforting her. Finn saw the empty bottles, and Mr. Schuester laying on the ground next to the piano. He was bleeding from tiny claw marks on his arms, face, and neck, and his pants were unzipped. Even though all the facts pointed to the fact that Will had in fact raped Rachel, Finn didn't want things to come to that. Will was like the only dad he would ever have, what would that say if he would RAPE Finn's everything.

"Rach, what happened?" He whispered into her hair once she calmed down.

"He r-raped me! Finn it was t-terrible!" She sobbed into his chest. He tightened his grip around Rachel and glared at Mr. Schuester. Why would he do that to her? Rachel Berry was just a tiny, innocent, loveable, singer. Why would ANY asshole, especially Mr. Schuester, RAPE her?  
"Shhh, Rach, it's okay. You're going to be okay. I promise."

**So that was chapter one. Review? **

** -julia(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N dedicated to Sara and her love for St. Berry!**

"I.. I can't tell, Finn.." Rachel stuttered, sitting in the passenger seat of  
his truck, tears streaming from her deep brown eyes.

"Rach," Finn faced her, shaking his head in disbelief that Schue would do  
something like this, "You have to tell someone."

She readjusted his letterman jacket that was slung over her bare shoulders.  
"No." She sniffed, "It would jeopardize any possible chances New Directions  
has of winning at Regionals this year."

"He raped you! You can't just be okay with that!"

Rachel smoothed her skirt, and felt Finn's impatient gaze on her. She sat up a  
bit, dabbing at the almost dried tear drops on her cheeks. "He was drunk.."

"That's not a good excuse, especially talking about my girlfriend."

"Do you want to win Regionals or not, Finn?" She sighed.

"I don't want that pedophile anywhere near you!"

"I'm doing this for the sake of the team! What don't you understand about  
that?"

"It's dangerous for him to be near us.. near you!"

In one swift movement, she swung the vehicle's rusty door open, placing her  
ballet-flat clad feet on the pavement and hoping out. Rachel felt so... so  
violated... Nervously, but with her head held high, she marched away from his  
truck, back toward the school.

0o0o0o0o0

Finn didn't chase after her. What kind of boyfriend was that? Schue raped her.  
Should she tell? Thoughts jumbled her head as Rachel spun the lock combination  
to her locker carefully and accurately, as always. Thank God she'd kept a  
change of clothes in here for when she'd get covered in an icy slushy.

Grabbing the argyle sweater and pulling it over her head, she could've swore  
she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around apprehensively, she caught the  
sight of a curly, brown haired male slip out of the choir room.

Her eyes widened. Was Will still here? No, he couldn't be. He was passed out  
in the choir room the last time she saw him. As silent as possible, she  
tip-toed past the door. Surprisingly, she saw her Spanish teacher still passed  
out on the tiled floor. It was a relief, but, who was the mysterious figure  
she'd seen just seconds before? Finally, it became apparent to her as she  
zeroed in on the boy.

"Jesse!" The brunette whisper-yelled across the hallway.

Jesse didn't reply for a second, nor did he move. Finally, he turned toward  
her, his face in a twisted sort of grin, "Oh.. Hey, Rachel.."

"Wha.. What are you doing here?"

Avoiding her question, Jesse stared intently at her oddly untidy appearance.  
"What happened to you?"

Rachel, like always, ran through the series of events and consequences that  
could happen in the next few minutes, even contemplating what would happen if  
she told him she was raped.

"Were you trying to spy on New Directions?" Rachel didn't want to bring the  
events that happened a mere hour ago in the choir room up.

"Why is Will Schuester passed out on the floor in there?" He pointed at the  
door leading into the choir room.

She couldn't take it anymore. All these questions pushed her to her breaking  
point. In seconds, she was muttering about the rape, and Finn's being so  
unsupportive about New Directions winning at Regionals.

Rachel Berry was crying in the spookily comforting arms of Jesse St. James,  
yet all she wanted was to be comforted by her lovable, goofy boyfriend.

**This chapter was written by Cassidy. (elasticowl) **

**Go to her page now!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Our RPG, now called You Wish You Could Be A Part Of Our Family (YWYCBAPOOF… good job Sara! I'm shocked you could come up with this, because Finchel haters lose! Hahahaa jk ily!) hahahaa, so this is dedicated to them(:**

**And to poor Colette, who most definitely isn't a rapist XD**

**Kind of a lot of swearing in this, I've switched Finchel and Julia over to the dark side. It's way better there.**

Finn sat in his car, not sure what to do. He didn't want Rachel to feel trapped with him, but he sure as hell didn't want her in that school where Mr. Schuester could come back for more. He still couldn't believe what happened. Poor, innocent, Rachel had just lost her virginity to their TEACHER, and it wasn't even what she wanted. Finn banged his hands against the dashboard of his old truck. He should've been there to protect her. She was his girlfriend, the best thing in his life, yet he'd just sat in his truck like an idiot while she'd been brutally raped and just tossed aside like trash. He decided that he wasn't going to sit by any longer. That even if Rachel didn't want him there, he was going to protect her, and make sure no one ever touched a hair on her head again. Finn stepped out of his car and slammed the door, storming into his school, WMHS letterman jacket in hand for Rachel to wear. He was hurt when she'd taken it off before stepping outside. Was that her way of saying they were broken up? He shook his head as he continued down the hallways toward Rachel's locker. He heard a soft whimpering down a different corridor, and stopped to look there. He saw Jesse St. James sitting on the floor, cradling Rachel Berry in his arms. His heart immediately sank to the floor. So not only had his father-figure RAPED the girl he loved; now she goes crawling to her ex boyfriend. Fucking fantastic.

Finn stood there for a minute, not sure whether or not to say something to Rachel and Jesse, or to walk away. But then he thought about how he'd walked away from Rachel before, and it just made his life miserable. So he took a step toward them, "Rachel, can we talk?" he muttered. Damn it, he wanted to sound confident and strong, but instead he sounded more scared than ever.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, soaking Jesse's shirt. She nodded softly, but didn't move to climb off of Jesse's lap. When Finn didn't move either, she patted the floor next to where they were sitting. Not wanting to push things when they were obviously bad enough, he obliged, sitting across from Rachel.

"Rach, I know you're pissed, or whatever, but what just happened to you was serious. You have to tell someone. I don't care if it's the police, or Miss P, or your dads, or my mom, but an adult needs to know. This is a big deal, Rachel, like life or death. He's going to go to jail, or pay for what he did to you, but if you don't tell anyone, he could do it again. I don't even have to go with you… you could take, um, Jesse…" He said, looking down as he spoke Jesse's name. He wanted Rachel to reach out and tell him that she loved him more than Jesse, and that she wanted to tell the police with HIM, not St. Jackass.

"Finn, I can't tell. New Directions will lose. We will lose." She whispered, not crawling over to him, but staying planted in Jesse's arms.

"Winning isn't everything, Rachel! Not if you get hurt for it! I don't care about any of that if I have to lose you in the process!" he stood up, speaking more with his hands than his voice, "I don't care if you don't love me anymore, and you want to be with Jesse. As long as you're safe and happy. But if you DON'T tell, you aren't going to be safe, and NO ONE is going to be happy except for him!" Finn was yelling now, and lying. Of course he didn't want her to be with Jesse. But there was some truth in his words; he did want her to be safe and happy. Just with him.

Rachel stood up slowly. Painfully, she walked over to Finn, setting a hand on his chest. "Finn, I love you, okay? I don't want to be anything more than friends with Jesse. You don't need to worry about me." He wrapped his arms around her, and she relaxed in his embrace. Jesse stood up, brushing off his pants.

"What was I to you, Rachel? Just a temporary Finn? That's so shallow."

"No, not at all. I needed a friend, and you were there. And I thank you, but there was no romantic notations involved." Rachel said, grasping Finn's arm.

"Rachel, you know I love you, and I'll be more than happy to be your friend, but you KNEW I thought you liked me then…" Jesse started, but Finn interrupted.

"Just stop. We really don't need this right now. The thing we need to take care of is Rachel, not Jesse's feelings." He said, draping his jacket around Rachel's willing shoulders.

"Finn, Jesse is hurt. It's okay. I'm going to have to talk about myself a lot soon, I don't mind."  
"Rachel lets just go home. You need to shower, and we still have to talk. You can talk to Jesse later. You are my first priority." He said, proud for remembering sometime when Rachel had said priority. She nodded, but instead of grabbing his hand and leaving, she walked over to Jesse and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

He was definitely going to win her back, no matter what.

**How did you like it? We have a whole plan for this! **

**Next Chapter will be written by Cassidy!  
-Julia(:**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; This took sooooooo long, don't kill me! This is dedicated to everyone in YWYCBPOOF!_

Jesse made his way down the empty WMHS hallway, anger burning in his eyes. He couldn't believe Rachel choose that idiot over him.

In one hand, he tightly gripped a steak knife. He'd grabbed it from the cafeteria on his way to the choir room. Smirking, he could hardly believe what he was about to do.

Turning down another hallway, Jesse attempted to make quick, quiet steps. This was sure to win Rachel back.

What was better than killing the man who raped her? Nothing.

Arriving at the choir room, he kept the blade hidden behind his back, incase Schue was conscious. Peeking in, Jesse saw his limp body laying on the floor, still grasping the empty bottle of alcohol.

Jesse grinned slyly, stepping towards the rival Glee club instructor, stabbing the knife into his back.

He looked up, mentally congradulating himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the shiny gold, sectionals trophy in the corner of the room. Grabbing it with one fist, he threw it to the tiled floor, smashing it into countless pieces.

Jesse St. James had just killed a man.

_A/N; Julia is writing the next chapter. ;D - Cas_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N fast updates. yes, we are that amazing(;**_

"Should I tell?" Rachel asked Finn as they walked out of the school. He looked at her.

"Yes, you should tell, Rachel! He fucking RAPED you, that isn't okay." Rachel looked at her feet, weighing out her options. If she told, they would definitely lose Regionals. They would have to forfeit if they didn't find a new director. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to sit in that class room everyday and look at him, knowing what happened, that he'd raped her. And Finn wouldn't be able to take it either.

"I... We should talk to Miss Pillsbury." Rachel stopped in the parking lot, looking up at Finn. "She's in the school." He nodded.

"Whatever you want to do, Rach, I'll go with you." She smiled slightly, and they turned back into the school. "I can't believe this, Rachel. I just can't believe he would do that to you."

"I know. He was drunk, and mad."

"That doesn't make it okay." She took his hand.

"I know. Her office is right here." Rachel smiled and pulled Finn into Miss Pillsbury's office.

"Rachel, what happened to you?" Emma stood from her desk and walked over to the couple, noting Rachel's tattered clothing.

Finn looked at Rachel, and Rachel looked at Finn, but neither of them said anything.

"Rachel?" Emma asked.

"He raped her." Finn said, breaking his gaze with Rachel.

"Who? WHAT?" Emma started hyperventilating.

"Mr. Schue." Rachel muttered, looking at the carpeted floor.

Emma was silent. No way, Will would have never raped her. He was a good man. Sure, he was very- affected- by her engagement, but he loved his glee kids, and would never RAPE any of them.

"Miss P, you okay?" Finn asked, noticing that she was growing paler than normal.

"This isn't something to lie about."

"What?" Rachel asked, surprised Emma would think she would lie about something as serious as rape.

"We aren't lying!" Finn snapped, defensive of Rachel.

Emma started pacing. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening." She repeated, placing both hands in her head.

"We came to you so you could help us." Rachel said.

"He's in the choir room. He passed out after he fucking raped my girlfriend." Finn said, wrapping an arm around Rachel. Emma stalked out of her office, Finn and Rachel trailing her.

Emma entered the classroom first, screaming at the top of her lungs. Finn and Rachel ran in, worried that Schue was going to now rape Emma. But Mr. Schuester would never rape again. He was sprawled out on the floor, covered in blood and pieces of their smashed trophy.

"Oh, God!" Rachel cried, throwing herself into Finn's arms. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, staring in shock at the bloody mess before him.

Will Schuester had been murdered.

_**A/N; **__**thoughts? do you hate me for killing Schue? I won't know until you review. **_

_**Next chapter will be written by Cassidy- a bad bitch(;**_

_**-Julia**_


End file.
